He's Back?
by KIKItheOPTIMUS
Summary: This is what came to my mind after watching "Fighter". Neal Caffery was Cooper Anderson, until at the age of eighteen he wiped his records and started a new life. He regrets nothing. Or does he? T for future swearing. Klaine. Peter/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooo, I was watching the glee version of "Fighter" for the 1,000 time, and I suddenly got this idea. Since I need Neal Caffery and Cooper Anderson to still be the same person, I wrote it down. This would probably take place in season 2 of WC, since I haven't gotten that far in to it. But it was inspired by the Big Brother episode of Glee, so you can start there. I ship Klaine, and I like Neal and Alex together. But Neal/Alex probably won't show up until I find out what my OTP of that show is. And I **_**love**_** Peter and Elizabeth .**

**I do not own Glee or White Collar. But I bet if I did it would make conservatives scream.**

**~:~**

Neal Caffery had just solved another case, holding on to that 94 percent success rate. Well maybe _he _didn't solve it _alone_. Maybe Peter had helped a little. But Neal was sure of one thing:

He was damn good.

So, admittedly, Neal Caffery was cocky.

But come on, solving a mortgage fraud scam while going undercover as the new spokesperson for America's fastest free online credit score rating service. That was good. So good, that Neal had engaged in a small celebration with his fellow FBI agents. Maybe it was just for another case solved, and maybe Peter was still using red SOLO cups to pour champagne, but Neal couldn't help but look around and ask, _is this possibly what Peter is always talking about? Friends that you don't have to lie to?_

**~:~**

Blaine Anderson couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. After years of trying to forget, remembering, wondering, then trying to make the cobwebs grow again. He had finally showed up. Showed up in a freaking _commercial. _Cooper had just waltzed back in to his life. Maybe not physically, but definitely a waltz. Or a Broadway number. Depends on how you view the commercial.

Yep, Cooper Anderson was back, and nobody but him knew it. Dad was out of town and mom was pulling an all-nighter after a special request for a roasted pig for that dinner party coming up. And Kurt didn't know. _How did Kurt not know?_ Blaine should have told him over a year ago, when they first met. How would that sound?

_I'm Blaine. My brother disappeared when I was 7. What's your name?_

But Kurt needed to know. It was his job to know, and Blaine knew how the Hummels got about peoples jobs in the universe. He picked up his phone and started to dial Kurt, then hung up. Maybe Kurt didn't need to know. Maybe no body needed to know. Blaine could keep a secret. Couldn't he?

**~:~**

**So, Love? Loath? Llama? R&R plz's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sooo, here's Chapter 2! Sorry if I kept some people waiting, but hay fever has really gotten to me, and it takes a couple days for Claritin to really settle in. Oh, and by the way, Keller is still a character. If he dies or something in season three, then don't blame me since I haven't gotten that far. Kay? Kay. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee.**

**~:~**

Kurt had noticed something. Scratch that, Kurt had been noticing something for the past two weeks. It was Blaine. Kurt had never seen him so jumpy. Sure, he had been a little on the edge when he first transferred to McKinley, but even then he didn't look behind his shoulder for no particular reason or jump whenever Kurt leaned against his locker. Was somebody after him? Had Sebastian gone back to his old slutpig self and sent some less-than-appropriate texts? Kurt swore than if that tramp came anywhere near his life again, shit would go down. But there was no sign of Meer-Kat-Face anywhere, so Kurt didn't think it was that.

One thing was for certain, his boyfriend was keeping secrets. And that is not what boyfriends do.

**~:~**

When Neal Caffery walked in to the White Collar Department of the New York branch of the FBI, he got the finger point.

Now, this is not an unusual occurrence when you are the FBI's criminal consultant, but something about Peter's stern face and knitted eyebrows told him that this was not a classic finger point case. So that's why Neal shut the door behind himself when he walked in to his overseer's office.

"Nick Haulden," Peter said as he laid the files down, "is now the prime suspect in a case in the Missing Person's department."

"Haulden…" Neal started, "But that's not true! Nick Haulden is _my_ alias!"

"Exactly, which is why I need you down there with me to clear that up. But that's not all I want. The case seems to have left some notes that may link to our house that was subject to that previous mortgage fraud case so…"

"… You want in," The con-man finished.

"Whatever that whole scheme was, it was obviously linked to a much larger picture," the Special Agent said.

"Makes perfect sense. So, where do we start?"

"The reports say… Ohio."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMGIZZLE! I'm so excited; all of your reviews have really made me feel supermegafoxyawesomehot! I'm so sorry for the late update, but the friggin Claritin ran out, and I've been spending too much time obsessing over the Klaineliness in the most recent episodes of glee to think about anything else.**

**But enough of my problems. Let us solve this one. Behold: Chapter 3!**

**~:~**

Mozzie knew Neal was a troubled person. He knew it in his gut. He also knew, however, that Neal never shows it. Moz had never trusted the suit, but when that Fed started actually showing real life concern for Neal, he knew that there was much less worrying to do.

That was, however, not exactly the period of Neal's life he was worrying about when he announced he was traveling to Ohio for a case. This was something beyond Caffery himselfs reach. Caffery couldn't even remember it.

When Mozzie had first started that scheme involving Vincent Adler, there was one thing Neal wouldn't shut up about. His old life. Eventually, he had confessed to Mozzie that this life of lies that he was beginning to lead on: it was a lie itself.

Neal's real name was Cooper Anderson, his dad was a lawyer. Cooper had gotten decent grades. He went to Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school. Yet he had always been a bit of a trouble-maker, and that did not please Mr. Anderson. Not at all. Cooper's dad was, as a result, always pressuring him to be the perfect son. Go to Honors classes. Stop robbing soda machines. Put on the best example ever for his little brother, Blaine. Finally, within a month before graduation, Cooper cracked. He destroyed any records of himself. He changed his name. He moved to New York, and started playing _really _dirty.

Neal would talk about this life, why he left it behind. What he regretted. But then he met Kate. Neal started to talk about the Andersons less and less. Until a clear night (or as clear as it can get in NYC), when Mozzie asked him about Cooper, Neal's simple response was:

"Who?"

Moz didn't know what it was. Amnesia? Denial? Guilt? But, in any way, Cooper Anderson had been wiped from Neal Caffery's memory. Cooper Anderson had been wiped from everyone's memory, except Mozzies. And that is why Mozzie clung on to it. He knew it would change lives later in time.

He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

**~:~**

**R&R some more, plz! I wanna feel even more supermegafoxyawesomehot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ For those of you who feel that this update is coming too late… I'm soorrrryyy! I have no excuse!**

**Anyways, I've been riding the Klaine Train without a ticket for a while now, so this is my payment. Also, I've decided to make my chapters longer, and that means possibly even longer waits in between chapters.**

**~:~**

_This has been going on for too long,_ thought Kurt, _I want you to tell me what is really getting to you… no, that won't do. He'll probably deflect it with some cheesy, romantic comment._

The jumpiness had been going on for weeks now. Blaine wasn't getting any better, and it didn't seem to get any better when Kurt talked to him. Blaine even winced when Kurt's phone rang! Was his new ringtone really that bad?

But, paranoid or not, Blaine needed a confrontation. Whatever he was going through, he was not going through it alone. Kurt rounded the corner of the hallway and saw Blaine at his locker. Together, that's how they would do it.

"We need to talk," Kurt started as he strode up to Blaine, but then stopped when he saw the kicked puppy look on his face.

"Wh-what?" Blaine asked. He seemed to be thinking…

"Oh Gaga no! Not about that!" Kurt looked around, "Perhaps somewhere more private?" Blaine didn't seem to want to budge. Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the classroom right next to Blaine's locker. Amazing that it was empty. Kurt shut the door.

"We need to talk about your… jumpiness as of late,"

Blaine looked confused. "I don't follow."

"Oh, I know that you follow. You follow perfectly well, Blaine Anderson," Kurt noticed that his voice was getting that edge, so he changed it. "It's just, I can't feel you Blaine. It's like you're in your own little world half the time, and the other half you can't even pay attention. You've been making up excuses and… and… " Kurt sighed, "Is there something you're not telling me, Blaine?" Kurt was surprised to find tears in Blaine's eyes. "Hay. Babe, babe? I trust you, I just hope you trust me."

"It's just," Blaine choked out, "It's just that there is something I need to tell you. About my family." Kurt winced. He knew that family was a rough topic for Blaine. Did his father beat him? Did his parents kick him out? Did…? _Anything can happen, Kurt Hummel. Don't get too wound up._

Blaine managed to sob out two words: "My Brother."

Kurt was surprised. "You… have a brother?"

"Well, I thought I did. I didn't really know he was alive until a couple weeks ago. Coop… Cooper ran away. At 18. He's a con-man," Blaine sighed "He's a bad guy Kurt, and my parents wanted nothing to do with him. But… but is it so bad that I do?"

Kurt was shocked. Blaine had kept a secret from him for this long? "Of course not, Blaine! If Finn went all axe murderer, I know I might not love him anymore… I mean… of course I would. Just, if he killed Burt and," He slid his hand down his face, "My point is… Just because your parents say he is a bad guy, that doesn't mean you can't still feel the same you did about him as when you were younger. Those feelings were good, right? Because if you were getting this worked up over a total Douche, I wouldn't know who you were anymore," Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled right back. At least his perfect grin was back.

"I liked him, Kurt. It's just, Coop doesn't really know he came in to my life, well I guess he does. Just not on a personal level."

"And why is that?"

"Cooper's the guy from the free-credit-rating-today-dot-com commercial. You know, your new ringtone?"

And before Blaine could take another breath, Kurt was on him.

**~:~**

Moz was at June's table when Neal turned the light on to the foyer.

"Hey Moz! I was just stopping by to pick up some luggage. Peter and I are pulling an all-nighter at the office, then taking a plain straight to Cincinnati. Make it quick!"

"'Quick' sort of depends on how you take it," Mozzie said, "Which, as I would expect, means that this might take a while."

Neal paused, turned around, and sat on the couch across form Mozzie.

"You chose wisely, my friend."

"The point, Moz?"

"Your life? You know, before you were eighteen? It's not as you remember it."

Neal looked confused, "What are you talking about. My mom died. My dad was a dirty cop. What would you know that I didn't?"

Mozzie sighed, "The truth."

**~:~**

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger! I'll just leave the rest to your imagination. ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Here it goes! I hope you loves!**

**Also, this is a songfic, so if those things annoy you then you can just skip this chapter… NOT.**

**I do not own Blaine Anderson the strong, black woman or Neal Caffery the lovable conman.**

_The song is in italics._

_**Neal's dream thoughts are in italics and bolded.**_

**~:~**

The bumpy takeoff of the plane from Lincoln Airport could have easily been an excuse for the reason Neal Caffery was paler than the ghost of Christmas past. But it wasn't the reason. Things like that don't really bother Caffery. But things like what he just heard? They do.

_You have a family, Neal._

That sentence had been repeating itself over and over in his mind. Honestly, Neal didn't really know why he hadn't remembered the second he heard the word _Ohio. _Eighteen years of his life – missing? That's not something Mr. Neal Caffery expected to pop up. He hadn't told peter. _Of course not. _That guy was so predictable Neal knew Agent Burke would force him to take the FBI agent to meet them. Neal hoped that he never had to meet them, ever. Cooper Anderson could be dead to them, at least, Caffery sure hoped so.

But this was a one hour flight, and the last thing Neal needed after news like that was to stay awake. So after just sitting with his back straight and eyes sewed tight for five minutes, he finally relaxed. Neal then drifted off in to a deep sleep.

_Huh, after all you put me through,_

_You think I despise you._

_**What? Why is there some teenager in an argyle patterned sweater vest singing Christina Aguilera to me?**_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you,_

'_Cause you made me that much stronger._

_**And where'd the music come from?**_

_Well I_

_Thought I knew you._

_Thinking_

_that you were true._

_Guess I_

_I couldn't trust_

'_Cause your bluff_

_Time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough._

The boy turned around, walking down a different hallway. It looked like they were in a high school… But who was this kid?

_**Holy crap… Is that my brother?**_

Was that really Blaine Anderson? His clothes haven't changed a bit. Neal had a flashback moment, probably to the lost years of his life. He saw a cute, little, smiley boy. With hazel eyes and dark brown, curly hair that his parents had obviously put way too much product in. Neal then knew exactly what this seemingly complete stranger was singing about.

_You were_

_There by my side._

_Always_

_Down for the ride._

Cooper Anderson had obviously been more than a brother to this boy. Probably a friend.

_**A best friend.**_

And that's when all the memories came flooding back. The pressure. The private school. That fight with his dad. Suddenly, Neal knew why Cooper had left.

_**He just couldn't take it, could he?**_

_But your joy ride_

_just came down in flames_

'_Cause your greed_

_Sold me out of shame._

_Mmhmm._

Caffery wanted more than anything to follow him down that hallway, but he found he was rooted in place. All Neal Caffery could do, for once, was watch and listen.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably thing I hold resentment for you._

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong._

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_**And… now I'm in a locker room?**_

_I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable_

_I am to pull through._

_So I wanna say thank you_

Neal caught sight of the punching bags, where Blaine had just showed up.

'_Cause_

_It makes me that much stronger._

_Makes me work a little bit harder._

_Makes me that much wiser._

_So thanks for making me_

_A fighter._

_**Is this really what I've done? I've scarred this kid for life.**_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter._

_So thanks for making me_

_A fighter._

Blaine continued singing the song, getting changed, and heading for the showers.

_How could this_

_Man_

_I thought I knew._

_Turned out to be unjust_

_So cruel._

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretending not to see the truth._

The scene then changed to a theatre.

_**How many times does this kid teleport?**_

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through living in denial._

_But in the end,_

_You see,_

_You won't stop me._

Then Neal saw the television screens.

_**How could I be so stupid as to think that they thought I was dead? Obviously I'm alive and well, singing along to America's newest jingle.**_

_I am a fighter._

_And I _

_I ain't gonna stop._

_There ain't no turning back._

_I've had enough._

Blaine Anderson then turned around and literally screamed. He collapsed to his knees. And that's when Neal Caffery woke up, knowing exactly what he had to do.

Maybe Cooper Anderson couldn't handle it, but Neal Caffery certainly could.

**~:~**

**And…. That's a wrap! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Make sure to keep reviewing! I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible.**

**Sorry for this super late update, but I just got back from Israel! It was such a life changing experience. So amazing.**


End file.
